


Cat Cafe

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Benny owns a cat cafe, Dean plays matchmaker to them, Fluff, M/M, WIPAdoptions, Work In Progress, Work Up For Adoption, cas is a regular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an entry for WIP Adoptions, a collection of unfinished WIP's that are being put up for adoption. This is not a complete fic. If you are interested in finishing it, check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WIPAdoptions/profile">WIPAdoptions</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Cafe

Mornings were always difficult for Benny. Getting up before dawn in order to get his cafe ready, trying to move through a sea of cats swiping at him begging for their breakfasts, avoiding the land mine field his poor apartment had become with cat toys. He never could manage to shut all seven of his cats out of the bathroom for a peaceful shower, so he had to leave the door open a crack. Not only did this let all the steam and heat out, but Turtle liked to sit on bathtub ledge and chew on the shower curtain.

He didn’t feed the cats first thing in the morning, because he had learned that feeding them downstairs in the cafe made it easier to herd them all down there. It had taken him months of waking up hours early and herding / individually carrying / tricking them downstairs to learn that he should just serve breakfast down there.

Benny had always liked the thought of owning his own place, some where to serve good food and good drinks. A legit business. He had struggled keeping his tea cafe afloat until Luna had managed to escape from his apartment above the cafe and wander on down to introduce herself to Benny’s patrons. Everyone loved Luna.

Of course, he learned that there were all sorts of rules and regulations in place for that sort of thing. With research, modifications to the cafe to create separate spaces for the cats and the food preparation, and no small amount of health inspections and adjustments, Benny had finally re-opened his little tea cafe as a tea cafe with cats.

At first, his two cats Luna and Tux were the only ones around to make appearances. But business had started booming as people came in for a little furry friend therapy with their tea. And Benny was a sucker for picking up strays. By now, he had seven cats that kept his patrons company. It was a good business, and Benny loved his family of furry friends.

If they could just stop trying to trip him down the stairs in the morning.

Once he had showered and dressed, Benny herded the cats downstairs to the cafe and took them to their own little side room where he set out food for the crowd. Taking a head count when all seven of them were a writhing mass of mewling fur under his feet was a difficult task. So he took role call after the food had been set down.

Tux - the black and white gentleman with a tux coat, very original of course.

Luna - The extremely fluffy all black girl.

Turtle - The tortoiseshell calico girl.

Princess - The misnamed Siamese who was a male but Benny hadn’t found that out until after he had gotten used to his name.

Ginger - The grumpy orange tabby male.

Buster - The one ear one eyed rescue from the shelter.

Everyone present and accounted for, Benny made sure they had water and moved in to the kitchen. He had dough for scones and muffins already prepared in the fridge. Scooping and rolling them out while the oven pre-heated, Benny whistled to himself as he started baking. His little cafe was mostly a tea shop, but who could resist a nice scone or muffin with their tea.

He had considered broadening the cafe to include coffee. But Benny had a hard enough keeping up with the inventory of different kinds of tea leaves, herbs, dried fruits and various things that went in to the blends he made himself.

So he kept it a specialty, niche sort of place. He had plenty of regular customers, so he must be doing something right. It was just a small place, and he mostly ran it himself. Although there was a young kid that came and helped out on weekends so Benny could have some time away from the cafe.

Setting a hot tray of scones behind the display case, Benny set the chairs down from the tables and did a sweep of the place to make sure it was all in order. Ginger twisted around his ankles and followed him, while Luna took up her spot in the window that was lined with pillows, and Turtle took up her position guarding the register.

Seven o’clock hit and Benny flipped the sign to open.

He had a regular that always came in at seven thirty like clockwork. The guy was usually the first person in the cafe. He had a strange sort of name - Castiel - and he was usually quiet and polite. Monday through Thursday he came in and ordered the same tea, a white ceylon with lemon and honey, but on Friday he would go to the small ‘help yourself’ bar that Benny set up and make a loose blend for himself. The guy always ordered a scone in the mornings, and sat in the corner with a book while he ate. Buster and Princess would say hi to him, get a few pets, but Luna got the spot of honor in his lap while he was there.

Every now and then when the cafe was quiet - which it usually was until eight - Castiel would linger at the counter and start a conversation with Benny. It was usually about the things he was reading, if the titles on his books were straightforward. Benny wasn’t trying to spy on him or anything like that, but he always noted what Castiel was reading. Thick historical books, little books about different animals, travel books about different places.

Benny liked talking to the guy, he was well spoken and normally reserved with his words, but sometimes he got excited like that time he was telling Benny about how important bees were. Then he would gesticulate with his free hand, start talking fast, and his eyes would go wide as he leaned a little over the counter trying to get Benny interested. He was a strange sort of character, a good customer, and the cats loved him.

Every now and then Benny caught him sneaking little cat treats out of his pockets to the cats. He shouldn’t let the customers feed the cats - who knew what they had - but he trusted Castiel.

Castiel’s hair was always rumpled, but his suit was always neat pressed. Benny figured he had some kind of office job. He was a smart guy, most likely he had gone to college. And Benny was making up stories about the guys life because he was too nervous about asking him personal questions. It wasn’t like Benny was the shy sort of guy, but the line between service provider and customer in a business environment were clear and he didn’t want to over step his bounds. Any information Castiel wanted to freely offer, Benny would listen, but the guy was private.

Benny figured he needed to get out more and stop holing up in his apartment with his cats. It was hard, with the long hours he worked keeping his cafe together.

Today was a Friday like any other, the cats finding their favorite spots around the cafe and waiting for their worshippers. At seven thirty Castiel came in and made a loose leaf mix for himself, settling at the corner table. Another customer came in around seven forty and sat near the front with Tux.

Around seven fifty, a tall guy in ripped jeans and a canvas jacket blustered in to the shop, looking around. He went straight to the table Castiel was sitting at, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Castiel flipped another page of his book while the guy started talking loud enough to be heard throughout the small cafe. After a minute Castiel put a bookmark in what he was reading and set it down to look up at the guy.

“- it’s due like tomorrow, what happened?”

Castiel was still petting Luna.”I put it under the ceramic bowl. Where I always do.”

“Well it’s not there.”

“Maybe it fell under the table?”

The other guy rolled his eyes and his face scrunched up before he sneezed, rubbing his nose on the back of his jacket. “Oh dude, what the hell is a cat doing in here?”

“There are quite a few cats in here.”

“In a restaurant? That’s gotta be unsanitary.”

Benny made his way over to the table. “There are sure a lot of health code regulations to jump through, but I assure you that the cats are kept separate from the food preparation. Can I get you anything?”

The newcomer blinked up at him with green eyes, looking like he was about to say something before pressing his face against his jacket and sneezing again.

Castiel looked up to Benny and smiled, “I think Dean would love one of your chocolate chip muffins, but he’s not much of a tea guy.”

Benny smiled and nodded, figured the two were boyfriends which was kind of a let down, but really, he doubted Castiel would be single.

Before Benny could walk away Dean waved at him, “Hey, you got anything stronger than tea?”

“Like what?”

“Coffee maybe?”

“No, I have water and juice.”

“Yeah, water’d be good. Thanks.”

“Sure thing brother.”

Benny nodded at Castiel, Luna purring in his lap, before turning back to the counter. Dean spoke in a hushed voice that he was probably trying to keep between him and Castiel, but hey, there was no morning crowd and Benny could hear loud and clear.

“Dude, he totally has the hots for you.”

Castiel sputtered, “What?”

“Man he was checking you out.”

Benny rolled his eyes as he nudged a cat aside to get into the kitchen......

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was an idea where Benny owns a cat cafe that serves tea and Castiel is a regular customer that he has a crush on. I was thinking it would be a BennyxCastiel story, but a BennyxCastielxDean story would be totes cool too. I was kind of imagining Dean playing matchmaker to Castiel and Benny. Gen to Explicit, wherever it takes you man. Idfk what I was doing with it, it's been in my drafts forever. But dude, Cas and cats.


End file.
